gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Lotus Elise Sport 190 '98
Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec Gran Turismo 4 Prologue Gran Turismo 4 Gran Turismo PSP Gran Turismo 5 Gran Turismo 6 |manufacturer = Lotus |year = 1998 |drivetrain = |length = |width = |height = |engine = Rover 1800 engine |displacement = 1796 cc |torque = 139.6 lb-ft |power = 181 BHP |pp = 488 PP |speed = |distance = 13.969 seconds |topspeed = |0-60 = 5.8 seconds |gt5type = |gt6type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Lotus Elise Sport 190 '98 is a Road car produced by Lotus. It appears in every main Gran Turismo game to date since Gran Turismo 2, with the exception of Gran Turismo Sport. It also appears in Gran Turismo 4 Prologue and Gran Turismo PSP. Colors There are twelve colors available for this vehicle: * Monaco White * New Aluminium Metallic * Titanium Metallic * Black * Calypso Red * Ruby Metallic * Chrome Orange Metallic * Mustard Yellow * Lotus Racing Green Metallic * Azure Blue Metallic * Nautilus Blue Metallic * Deep Purple Metallic In-game description "A special Elise that produces 190 HP with intake and exhaust tuning." Acquisition GT2 This car can be purchased at the Lotus dealership for 58,530 Credits. In addition, this car is available from the start in Arcade Mode, where is classified as an A-Class Car. GT3 This car can be bought at the Lotus dealership for 58,530 Credits. It can also be won by winning the European Championship in the Amateur League where it has a 25% chance of being unlocked. A special colored variant can also be won by completing the Elise Trophy in the Professional League. GT4P The player can unlock this car by completing lesson #19 in the Driving School area. GT4 This car can be bought at the Late 90's Used Cars Showroom for around 42,425 Credits. GT PSP This car can be purchased for 65,270 Credits. GT5 As a Standard car, the Lotus Elise Sport 190 '98 can be purchased from the Used Car Dealership for 54,461 Credits. It is a Level 8 car. GT6 This car can be purchased for 65,270 Credits. It is a simplified car. Pictures -R-Lotus_Elise_Sport_190.jpg|A Lotus Elise Sport 190 with racing modifications applied. Lotus_Elise_Sport_190_'98_(GT2)_-_Rear.jpg|The rear of the Lotus Elise Sport 190 '98 in Gran Turismo 2. It originally lacked the rear license plate, added in Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec. Lotus_Elise_Sport_190_'98_(GT3)_-_Rear.jpg|The rear of the Lotus Elise Sport 190 '98 in Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec. Unlike in GT2, the rear license plate was added. It originally had "Sport 190" text in this game. Lotus_Elise_Sport_190_'98_Champagne_Gold_Metallic.jpg|The special colored variant of the Lotus Elise Sport 190 '98 as it appears in Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec. Lotus_Elise_Sport_190_'98_(GT4)_-_Rear.jpg|The rear of the Lotus Elise Sport 190 '98 in Gran Turismo 4. In this game, the rear license plate now has "Elise" text on it. This text was retained in subsequent games. File:Io19nl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT2 Arcade Mode Cars Category:GT3 Cars Category:GT4 Prologue Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Lotus Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Convertibles Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Cars under 4200 mm Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Level 8 Cars Category:GT2000 Cars Category:Cars with special colors